Incoming Storms
:Minato, Hinata, and Rūka set out on a mission to defeat a gang of heinous troublemakers in the outermost district, Slaying Weasel. After brutally defeating a man named Jūgo, Minato now faces off against the leader of the gang, Hakkōda Kanō. But in other places, the winds of destruction are blowing ever so strongly... Capture Order Mid afternoon is a time of calmness. Unlike the awakening of the morning and the darkness befallen by night, the noon is a time of quiet stagnation. Well... for some, anyways. Down a long corridor in a mysterious temple-like building, walked a black-haired man wearing samurai-esque armor. Standing to the left and to the right of this man, were seven collective individuals. Three on the left and four on the right. The black-haired man approached a seat at the end of the hallway and took his seat, his eyes peering out to the seven standing individuals. "...Nǚwā. Come forth." Among the seven, a man with long blonde hair, wearing nothing but a grey loincloth stepped out, standing before the black-haired man. "Mūkade-sama. We have located the individuals that you ordered us to find. What would you like us to do from here?" spoke Nǚwā. Mūkade's eyes narrowed. Not out of anger nor of irritation but out of simple lack of emotion. "So far, I have only gathered two Jinki Fragments. Things have been progressing far too slowly for my tastes... That being said, there are more than one means of getting to my goal. So..." Mūkade then stood, facing to the side where four individuals were standing at attention. "Among you four, these goals must be accomplished. Jinki Fragments in Britannia, Aether, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living must be captured." Without answering their master's call, the four individuals had disappeared. Where there stood two others, Mūkade then spoke once more. "See to it that Minato Kuramoto and Ryō Sagara do not stray too far." And like before, those two disappeared without a word. Mūkade's eyes narrowed once more. "I will take care of our young friend, Getsueikirite Raian..." Only Nǚwā stood before Mūkade now, expressing the same stonewall expression he was carrying the entire time. "Mūkade-sama, might I ask. Regarding the meddlers Seireitou Kawahiru, Hikaru Kurosaki, Hibiki Asakura and the Tenka's leader, Kamui..." "In due time, Nǚwā. In due time. But some preparations must first be made. I do not plan to confront these men on my own. And to pit any of you Xìnrénlèi in these early stages would be far too risky. No... I have something far more interesting in mind." Mūkade descended from his seat and approached Nǚwā. "Prepare for my departure... I will be paying a visit to our friends among the Royal Guard..." Unwelcome Visitor Winds were ever more violent this particular afternoon in the Human World... Raian, as always, stood over the edge of his base as the overseer of the material world. "Raian. Those guys... the L'Obscuritè. They're far more dangerous than Mūkade. I have reason to believe they have a base here... in the world of the living." Those words spoken by Seireitou rung in the former Captain's head as he stared out in the open, hoping to sense even the slightest spiritual power... Just the slightest strange energy signature... Just some small clue... But nothing. Raian found himself sighing. "Sei-san..." "This is ridiculous!" he shouted out, comically fuming at the mouth. "Making me do your guard duty! I swear I'm going to kick you into a mountain when I see you next!" he shouted. He breathed in, regaining composure as he turned his back, slowly walking away from the edge. But from where Raian stood, opened a strange black void, where inside stood a familiar figure... *'Location:' Mūkade's Base Nǚwā was standing near that of a returning Mūkade. "Welcome back, Mūkade-sama. How did your visit go?" Mūkade bore a soft smile, normally unlike him. "Swimmingly. They didn't even notice it until it was too late..." Nǚwā rose an eyebrow. "Might I ask... what you do, milord?" Mūkade bore yet another soft smile. *'Location:' Raian's Base Inside the portal was a bald old man with a long white beard, stepping out of the void with the assistance of a wooden cane. Raian's eyes could only widen in shock. "Y-Yama-jii?! W-... What are you doing here?" Yamamoto would only stare at the younger man with his common serious face. *'Location:' Mūkade's Base Unlike him, Nǚwā's eyes widened slightly in shock from what Mūkade had told him. "A... Amazing..." Nǚwā would respond. Mūkade held out his sword in hand, his opposite hand gently resting on the blunt end. "Sōshisōai's power allows for me to meld minds with an opponent cut by the blade. But the stronger a target, the more power is needed to maintain the connection until it is finished. But luckily... Sōshisōai has a technique named Hōishi. It allows me to relieve currently possessed victims in order to pool that power and possess someone of considerable power. Now do you understand why I spent a month possessing random Shinigami and Arrancar?" "...Simply for this reason." *'Location:' Raian's Base Yamamoto's wooden staff erupted into flames, as the sealed form of his Zanpakutō was now present. "Yama-jii...? What are yo-..." Raian began. But with no warning, Yamamoto held his sword up, his body erupting in a massive flame aura. "Turn all things in this world to ashes..." "Ryūjin Jakka!" Immediately, a large wave of flames erupted from the aura of the old man, flying for Raian, whom narrowly dodged the assault. But something was off... That voice... was not the Yamamoto that Raian knew. Yamamoto's voice was stern and stoic with a sense of age and wisdom in his words... But this voice... was far younger. Raian dodged the attack narrowly, but above him, was Yamamoto once again, displaying that even for a man of his years, he was quick enough to surprise any of the younger Captains. Even a former Captain. Raian's eyes widened as yet another torrent of flames descended upon him... ~END~ :Next: Battle atop the Lookout! Raian Getsueikirite vs Genryūsai Yamamoto!